


Home

by heartunderfire



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Moving In Together, Post-Season/Series 02, Public Display of Affection, Reunion, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartunderfire/pseuds/heartunderfire
Summary: Raquel and Sergio meet after 1 year of separation and they have many things they want to tell each other. The story picks up immediately after the last scene of season 2.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing about this fascinating couple after a long time without inspiration. I wish my attempt would have been more expressive, but English is not my first language. Thank you for clicking on the link and I hope you enjoy it the way it is.

“Excuse me, do you have a charger? A charger please, for the phone...battery?” Raquel tried to make herself understood by the bartender, but he shook his head.

„If it’s important, you can use mine,” a voice she ached to hear for so long caught her attention. There he stood, in a seemingly expensive beige suit, unable to supress his smile.

They found themselves in a scenario mirroring their first meeting, with slight alterations. Now they were only Raquel and Sergio, free from secrets and aliases and moral obligations. And even though a year passed since they last saw each other, the longing only grew stronger.

After a few minutes spent taking each other in, smiling from ear to ear and slightly blushing, Sergio left the bar and took a few steps towards her. He wanted nothing more but to raise her in his arms, breathe in her scent and feel her curls tingle his face after all the time he spent missing her. Instead, he settled for a greeting. “You found me.”

She nodded, maintaining eye contact. In front of her was the man who succesfully executed the biggest robbery of all time and who inexplicably managed to steal her heart as well. „I’m sorry it took so long, I was...”

He cut her off. “I know. I never lost hope,” he admitted.

“I said I would take a year off to focus on my mental health and spend more time with Paula, but you were always there in the back of my mind. I was waiting for a sign from you, but I didn’t know I had it all along.”

He slowly took her hand and caressed it with his thumb. “When I realized I was falling for you, I knew I had to see you after it was over. I gave you the location without knowing the turn the events would took, but I didn’t regret it once. You were worth losing everything for.”

Her eyes widened. There were tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes and before she knew it, she was closing the distance between them and putting her arms around his neck, fully sinking into him.

Sergio held her as tightly as possible. She was finally in his arms, no longer a memory that was beginning to lose its shape and contour. He broke the embrace only to take a closer look at her. Without the dark circles and the always concerned eyes, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He placed his fingers on her cheek, then on her neck and finally on her exposed shoulder. If his gesture made her shiver, he couldn’t tell, as his own hands were trembling when they glided over her skin.

She got lost in the comfort of his touch and closed her eyes. His movements reminded her of the first night they spent together and how caring he’d been then. He was the first man she allowed to get close after a long time and it felt like medicine for all the abuse she’d endured in the past. Every part of her body ached to be touched by him, but all she allowed herself to do in that moment was press her lips against his.

The kiss started slowly, tenderly, as if they were two sand figures standing in the way of the sea. There was a soft familiarity in the act as well as the thrill of something new, eager to bloom. Their hands began exploring territories they knew by reflex, but there were clothes and the lack of intimacy getting in the way. Heart rate getting faster and need growing stronger, they quickly stopped, gasping for air. There was the spark and the flames would appear later.

Sergio removed his fingers from her warm back and cupped her face. He placed a soft peck on her lips, tasting her one more time, before he said “Thank you. I owe you everything.”

Raquel looked at him with a mixture of confusion and adoration, her lips slightly parted.

”I was so wrong to consider you the flaw in my plan, which If I’m honest, wasn’t perfect from the start. I said I would do everything I needed to see it succeed, but in the process I lost people and hurt the woman I loved. Love,” he corrected himself, searching for her reaction. “You put yourself in so much danger when you chose me. We are all here because of you. “

For a second, Raquel avoided his gaze. There was so much left to be said. She had spent half of her life trying to put felons behind bars and now she was reunited with one after she’d helped him escape. Still, any effort to deny her genuine attraction to him was futile. So she decided to put away those irksome thoughts. “Are they here?” she inquired, hoping for a change of atmosphere.

Sergio nodded, smiling. “Yes. They were placing bets on your arrival. Nairobi won. “

Raquel couldn’t suppress a laugh. “I don’t think they’re very fond of me, though,” she had to admit.

He was quick to shut her off. “You couldn’t be more wrong. Tokio said she's ready to forget the past if you do the same. ”

“She really said that?” she asked amused. She couldn’t imagine her bonding with any of them, but she learned to never say never. They were Sergio’s family and she wanted to get along with them. Her mother and daughter already adored him and she made a mental promise to ask Sergio if they could join her next time she’d visit him.

“How is Paula?”

Raquel smiled, her radiant daughter’s face filling her mind. “She’s very well and she’s been asking about you. You made quite an impression on her.”

 “I can arrange to bring them here if you want,” Sergio said, reading her mind. “I have no plan on leaving this island any time soon and perhaps all of us could stay here for a while. “

This idealistic future Sergio was talking about tempted her, but there was no way her ex-husband would ever agree to let his daughter leave the country for such a long period of time. Her own escape was hard enough. “Thank you, Sergio, but we both know that’s impossible.”

“I don’t have that word in my vocabulary,” he replied triumphantly.

“I really missed you.” She sighed. “I thought I might never see you again and here you are making plans about our future.”

He took her hand. “I’m with you as well,” he confessed, referencing what she had told him then. “My only job at the moment is making you happy. And I know I can’t count on diamonds to do that.”

She leaned in and hugged him again, her head resting on his shoulder. “You’re right. I’m here for this,” she said and placed her palm on the left side of his chest.  She could feel the quick rhythm of his heart. “I want to get to know you. “

“You will. But until then, I believe I should get you acquainted with the island. And our home.”

Her eyes sparked with surprise. “Our?”

“I bought a house in case you ever visited,” he admitted coyly. “It has a piano and believe it or not, homemade cider.”

She rolled her eyes. “I am going to remember that night for the rest of my life. You made me act like a complete idiot and then we made love as if nothing had happened.”

Sergio looked down, grinning. “I’m sorry.” He took a deep breath, and then he grabbed both of her hands and held them. “I will never make you feel like that again. The only idiot in this relationship is me.”

“And I will never point my gun at you. It’s a real promise this time.”

He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. “I know. Would you like to see our house now?”

She nodded. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a playlist for them https://open.spotify.com/user/xheartunderfire/playlist/2zqTBVnr7BluyZqNFhfU8i?si=VQpQaRZkTOOKGrSOVEHtsQ


End file.
